


Fundy's interlude

by bananarepablic



Series: trees have voices walls have eyes [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananarepablic/pseuds/bananarepablic
Summary: MMMM YA FUNDY THE FOX HYBRID, this is a spin-off type thing to my other work dont look in the mirror it is not necessary to read this, and you do not need to dont look in the mirror to read this either please enjoy :)~Quillz
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret/Floris | Fundy
Series: trees have voices walls have eyes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022788
Comments: 127
Kudos: 404





	1. I think I should've been told earlier

Fundy always had a hunch he was different, be it the weird urges he got, or the worried faces his parents had when he told them he had a bad headache. Sometimes he would grab a bunch of blankets or clothes from around the house and make a little pile he’d lie in after a bad day.

He knew that his parents tried to clean it up and he almost attacked them. He remembers the desperate despair he’d felt when his mother asked for her stuff back. He’d felt unwanted and so very sad, he lashed out and left the house.

He told himself he was just weird, but deep down he was terrified of the way he acted, or wanted to act. His parents knew something, or his mother at least, she was the one to make his mum back off after he got mad at her for wanting to take her stuff from his ‘nest’ Eret dubbed it when he came over and saw (Fundy told him to make himself at home not snoop around the house while he took care of some chores) 

He was fifteen when it got worse, so much worse. He didn’t know if it had to do with him being borderline bullied or he was just growing up. The urges he had got harder to ignore and his ‘nest’ became near permanent. His mother seemed worried when he ranted to her about just not being able to clean it up like there was something stopping him, and how stupid it made him feel. She looked like she was about to tell him it was normal, but he knew this was not.

When he passed out at school his parents started keeping him home, saying ‘we need to know you’re better’ he didn’t protest, most of the time he couldn’t think his body ached so much. For days he was curled up in his nest clutching his head, tugging at his hair, or just letting a barely human whimper. His parents didn’t try to get him to do anything, they made sure he was hydrated, fed and sometimes his mother changed out the fabric of his nest.

When did it become his nest with no quotations?

It was nine days after he stopped being coherent that the pain stopped, or just dulled he couldn’t tell. He spent a couple minutes after waking to just breathe and wonder how long he had been M.I.A. 

He was still exhausted even without the content waves of pain, but relishing the break the universe awarded him with he staggered down stairs anyway to grab breakfast for himself for the first time in weeks. His parents were deep in a serious conversation so he decided to just rest on the bottom step for a second.

“He has the gene I don’t know how, or why, but he will have to deal with it.”, he mother was saying he was sure he was missing something but he just regained coherentsy so he couldn’t guarantee he was in the right mind.

“There's no way to, like stop it?” He recognized his mum's voice.

“I checked Tuesday, they’re almost through skin. It's too late, I'm so sorry Sammy, I should have known his instincts were too strong, I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was this bad, I’m sorry…” his mothers words descended into sobs with an occasional apology he knew that his mum was there and comforting her but he still felt guilty, he didn’t even know what it was about, he reasoned with himself, but he was already slowly, with much leaving on the walls, making his way towards the kitchen.

“Heeeyyyy, mums! I’m awake…. N’ m really hungyyyyyyyyy n’ lonely.”, he words were slow and slurred with chuckles scattered through them. He sounded drunk but he was still too hungry, thirsty, and tired to care.

“Funds! Why aren’t you in bed?” his mum asked him, to which his mothers crying stopped and she turned to look at him with red, puffy eyes. “Uhhhhh” he took a moment to process the words, which was in vain because he ended up just draping himself over his mother and nuzzling her.

“Are you ok? How do you feed bud?” he knew his mother was speaking but he just set his head in the crook of her neck and whined long and low, “Lonely, wanna cuddle, ya’ smell good, like nest, like pack. Pack good, pack snuggle.” he was just spewing nonsense at this point but his mother seemed to understand. She helped him to the couch, grabbed one one of the few blankets snot in his pile and snuggled up against him.

His mum looked lost but followed her wifes lead. When she was securely on the other side of him, he started letting out a quiet vibrating sound, was he purring?!?!

His mother laughed, and started carding her hand through his hair, avoiding the sides of his head for some reason, it helped calm the building pain and he was already mostly incoherent again. In his last moments of being able to think semi-clearly he wondered if the only reason he woke up was to cuddle, and what were they talking about before he interrupted them.

He could feel his parents start to talk though the vibrations that rumbled inside their chests.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time he awoke there was screaming, agony filled screaming, he was scared, he could feel his mothers presence but he couldn’t see there was something sticky blocking his view. Another desperate screech filled the air and he curled further into himself. He was numb, but it hurt, it hurt so much, he was crying now, guling in air between shrieks and sobs. He was dying, he was sure of it. He hoped so, he would do anything to stop it, stop the pain, to make everything quieter, it was too loud, not enough, too much, where was his pack? Why weren’t they protecting him from the pain? Why wasn’t he in his nest? Where is mother?

It stopped all at once, not stopped, it dulled. It still hurt and it was still too loud, too much, but he wasn’t screaming in pain anymore. His moms were here, he felt safe despite the intense fear inside him. His sobs subsided slowly until he was just breathing deeply with occasional whimpers of pain.

“Shh, shh. You’re doing so good it’s almost over, be brave for me Funds.” his mother was whispering, cradling his upper body in her arms.

“It hurts.” it was barely audible but he felt his mothers muscles relax a bit.

“I know bud, I know. You’re so brave, you’re almost done, so close. It won’t hurt this much ever again, it's over.” in a moment of surprising clarity he realized it was blood that was covering his eyes, and most of his clothes.

“Mom, I’m scared please don’t leave…” he felt hot silent tears stream down his face as he lost consciousness for the millionth time that month.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He scrunched his eyes shut when light invaded his vision. He was warm and peaceful. He just wanted to sleep, he stretched a bit and accidentally hit someone with his foot…. Who the fuck is in the bed with him?

He opened his eyes, it looked late at night, and when he looked around he was in a pile of blankets and clothes, with his parents…? 

How can he see, it’s like pitch black out? 

Problem for future Fundy. Current Fundy? He is falling back to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“-t’s over for the most part, there will be growing pains but never nealy this bad. He will probably have an even harder time resisting his instincts which will be the most prominent problem, if he’s going to go back to school.”

“He has to, he missed an entire month.”

“I have no problem with it but we’ll have to ask him how he feels about it. No one in my pack had the gene. All the information I have comes from legends, I have no idea how he’ll feel.”

“I’m scared, he was in so much pain, I had to assure the neighbors we weren’t torturing him.”

“I can’t promise he will be safe, there are still people that hunt the gene, but for now we can try our best to give him the best life we can.”

“How will he be in public with his new… additions”

“You can say limbs dear. It’s technically the truth.”

“His new limbs, how will he hide them.”

“His tail is very short and naked so he can just tuck his shirts in, and he has that hat he loves, if he does that no one should notice.” Tail? What the hell are they talking about? Why are they being so loud, he felt his ear flick slightly.

“Can you guys be a bit quieter, my head is going to explode, you guys are basically shouting at each other.” he said rolling over and stuffing his face in the nearest pillow which happened to be his mum's thigh, to which she hissed in pain and moved away a bit.

“Welcome to the realm of the living you’ve been sleeping for days.” his mum said laughing a bit

“Har har, what time is it? I'm starving.”

“No you’ve actually been asleep for three days, get up we have to talk.” his and his mums laughter died out, he looked at her questionaly, she just averted her eyes and followed her wife out of the room.

He quickly untangled himself from the pile of blankets and other materials, which he would ask about that at breakfast.

He stood at the doorway to the dining room for what felt like forever before taking a deep breath and manning up.

“Mum, mother, pardon my language but what the fuck? I’ve been asleep for three days?!?! What's going on?” he said barging in and sitting on the opposite side of his parents though his heart screamed for comfort. Need pack, go to pack, pack help. It chanted

“Fundy Chara Floris” his mother never said his full name, “you are a hybrid.”

“Umm i don’t thi-”

“Don’t interrupt, I'll explain, and then you can ask questions. As you know I am your biological mother. My family is known as a fox pack, a small community that all have a varying degree of the gene, as we call it, the more of the gene you have the stronger your instincts are stronger and harder to ignore, i have very little of the gene meaning I have weak instincts, your father also had weak instincts, but it seems that you have the complete hybrid gene.”


	2. Fungi might b crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fungi and friends

“Umm, so am I like a fox?” 

“Half, most likely, I am sorry you had to go through such a painful coming of age, I didn’t realise so I had no time to prepare.”

He felt like he should know what she was talking about but his mind drew a blank.

“What day is it?”

“Saturday.”

“No like number wise.”

“It's the twelfth of February”

What the fuck? That's more than a month after what he last remembers. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, but recoiled half way when he touched something warm and flashy that shot a spike of pain through his head. His mother rushed over and grabbed his wrist before he could feel around to maybe find out what the hell that was

“Don’t touch them, they’re sensitive, they will be for a week or so.”

“Fundy what's the last thing you remember?” his mum asked. He thought for a moment.

“Uhh the weekend after I passed out at school, I remember I had a really bad headache that day, but according to mom that was over a month ago, what the fuck happened?”

His parents shared a look and his mum nodded at his mother. His mum gripped his hand gently and guided it up to the side of his head. She slowly set it on what he assumed was what he touched earlier, it stung but he held still.

“Do you know what that is?”

“No.”

“That is your ear, your other ear, Monday January ninth you started your culscat, your coming of age. You started to develop fox ears and a tail. Five days ago they broke skin and three days ago it ended.”

“Those are fox ears.”

“Your fox ears.”

If he was more plot convenient he would have the words to describe how he was feeling, but since he's a little shit he decided to just time skip.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the course of two weeks he recovered and learned more about the ‘gene’. He decided he’d rather go to school then stay locked in the house which brings him to the present, his first day back at school. 

His ears were still small but had since gotten a layer of reddish brown fur coating them. He just tucked them under a black and gold hat he liked. His tail was also very small, but had more of a sentient nature, wiggling and puffing up at its own will. He knew anyone with eyes would be able to see the writhing limb through his shirt so he put on a black hoodie over his shirt, it irritated his tail a bit but he could deal with that.

His mum was currently checking him over making sure he was good to go. Like she did every morning he practised hiding his fox traits. 

“You’re good to go, have a good day at school.” she finally stepped back with a satisfied nod.

“Thank you mum, don’t worry too much.” and with that he was out the door, he hadn’t seen his friends in weeks, settling for texting, and even then he avoided telling them why he was out of commission for so long, he knew he had to come up with an excuse but with how excited he was, he could bear to wait a bit longer.

“Eret! Wilbur! My friends, I'm back baby!”

Said people turned in time to catch his crushing hug. 

“Fundy! It’s been sad without you!” Wilbur said crushing his tail when he wrapped his long arms around him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Ya, where were you, you didn’t respond for a month and then you’re texing us in the middle of class every day.” Eret laughed.

“I got really sick, like deathly sick, the worst pain of my life!” he didn’t have to lie there now that he remembered some of it he really knew what pain could do.

“Stop being a baby, it was probably just a fever”, Wilbur brushed it off, “you got to miss like two months of school, and midterms.” 

Eret set his hand on his shoulder comfortingly “i’m sure if it knocked him m.i.a for a month it was bad, but you didn’t miss much except a hilarious rapid switching episode that attacked Wilbur last week.”  
Wilbur flushed deep red. “Guys-”

“Oou Tell me more.” 

“Oh it was hilarious, Tommy switched in halfway through, and we kept calling him a child so he got real pissed and tried to fight Quakity, to which Techno, we found out Blades actual name, switched in and asked what was going on. Quality told him that Tommy was trying to fight him and that Techno saved his life and Techno was like ``who does this small Latino man think he is and kicked big Qs ass.” Eret had to pause to fend off Wilburs attack and wait for Fundy to stop laughing, “Then Wilbur was back for like ten seconds then Phil was there, he saw Quakity on the ground hurt and immediately was like apologising and helping him up and stuff then Tommy was back and he punched Quakity and Wilbur came back and that's when all the funny stuff ended.” 

For a few very light headed minutes they just laughed and cried and hugged and were happy, Fundy was basking in his friends presence. 

Pack.

He felt his mood take a nosedive, apparently it was a gene trait for your instincts to be personified as a voice in their head. His was needy and protective and so very hard to ignore.

“Fundy come on we gotta go meet the rest of L’manberg!” Wilbur (who was like three inches taller than the last time they saw each other) tugged on his sleeve and led him behind the school where the rest of his friends were waiting.

“The furry is back!” Quakity shouted, stopping his performance on the flagpole. It was always annoying but it just had a different sting now that he was actually half fox.

“I’m not a furry!” Fundy said immediately, running to Niki and squishing her. She awkwardly patted his back.

“Um, glad you’re back furry but I’m not Nikita, sorry.” he let go and apologised.

He spent the rest of the morning listening to everyone's stories, he apparently missed a war and election, which was sad but he couldn’t do anything about it. Quakity spent ten minutes ranting about a kid named George who slept through something and ruined everything, halfway through he switched out though, he braced himself the last switch he encountered didn’t go so well.

“Oh hey guys.” he turned around until his eyes met his, “Is this the transgender furry that's half salmon?” 

Fundy very slowly turned to Wilbur who was laughing his ass off.

“Did you tell Big Qs soulmate that I was your transgender furry son, also am I hearing that you admitted you fucked a salmon?”

“She was very lovely, her name was Sally.” Wilbur said dramatically leaning on Minxs shoulder with a bad love struck expression.

“Does this have something to do with your crush on my mother? Because i’m pretty sure that her name happens to be Sally as well.” 

“Woah woah woah, it was a joke! No one really told me that I just picked it up in conversations!” Quakitys soulmate interrupted, “Hi I’m Karl Jacobs and i’m Quakitys other soulmate.” He extended his hand for a handshake which he took begrudgingly. 

“I’m Fundy.”

DangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDanger

His instincts literally screamed his head he didn’t know what was dangerous but at this point the voice had taken over and was pushing Quakity and Eret away from the flagpole. A loud crash sounded behind him, and he could hear (painfully well) screams. 

Protect pack, good. Good fox good to pack.

He almost blushed at the words, it wasn’t the first time the voice addressed him directly but ‘good fox’?!?!

His mind was pulled back to the present, Eret was groaning and cradling where his head hit the ground. Fundy was all to aware of how his ears were on full deploy and how puffed up his tail was, he took the moment of confusion and worry to find his hat and slam it on his head.

“Eret? Karl? Are you guys ok?’ he asked getting off of Eret and detaching his arm from Karls waist.

“I think we’re fine.” Was the pained response, of course that would hurt but better that than a whole ass flagpole.”

“Dude! You like saved my life! If my marriage with Sapnap falls apart I’m moving in with you.”

“What happened?” Jack budded in. 

“Fundy just saved Karls and Erets lives!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AW YA it's bullshit time
> 
> ~Quillz
> 
> ~+THE HALL OF CHILDREN+~  
> Rei (Arterra)


	3. Fungi migt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fungi and friends

“Umm, so am I like a fox?” 

“Half, most likely, I am sorry you had to go through such a painful coming of age, I didn’t realise so I had no time to prepare.”

He felt like he should know what she was talking about but his mind drew a blank.

“What day is it?”

“Saturday.”

“No like number wise.”

“It's the twelfth of February”

What the fuck? That's more than a month after what he last remembers. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, but recoiled half way when he touched something warm and flashy that shot a spike of pain through his head. His mother rushed over and grabbed his wrist before he could feel around to maybe find out what the hell that was

“Don’t touch them, they’re sensitive, they will be for a week or so.”

“Fundy what's the last thing you remember?” his mum asked. He thought for a moment.

“Uhh the weekend after I passed out at school, I remember I had a really bad headache that day, but according to mom that was over a month ago, what the fuck happened?”

His parents shared a look and his mum nodded at his mother. His mum gripped his hand gently and guided it up to the side of his head. She slowly set it on what he assumed was what he touched earlier, it stung but he held still.

“Do you know what that is?”

“No.”

“That is your ear, your other ear, Monday January ninth you started your culscat, your coming of age. You started to develop fox ears and a tail. Five days ago they broke skin and three days ago it ended.”

“Those are fox ears.”

“Your fox ears.”

If he was more plot convenient he would have the words to describe how he was feeling, but since he's a little shit he decided to just time skip.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the course of two weeks he recovered and learned more about the ‘gene’. He decided he’d rather go to school then stay locked in the house which brings him to the present, his first day back at school. 

His ears were still small but had since gotten a layer of reddish brown fur coating them. He just tucked them under a black and gold hat he liked. His tail was also very small, but had more of a sentient nature, wiggling and puffing up at its own will. He knew anyone with eyes would be able to see the writhing limb through his shirt so he put on a black hoodie over his shirt, it irritated his tail a bit but he could deal with that.

His mum was currently checking him over making sure he was good to go. Like she did every morning he practised hiding his fox traits. 

“You’re good to go, have a good day at school.” she finally stepped back with a satisfied nod.

“Thank you mum, don’t worry too much.” and with that he was out the door, he hadn’t seen his friends in weeks, settling for texting, and even then he avoided telling them why he was out of commission for so long, he knew he had to come up with an excuse but with how excited he was, he could bear to wait a bit longer.

“Eret! Wilbur! My friends, I'm back baby!”

Said people turned in time to catch his crushing hug. 

“Fundy! It’s been sad without you!” Wilbur said crushing his tail when he wrapped his long arms around him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Ya, where were you, you didn’t respond for a month and then you’re texing us in the middle of class every day.” Eret laughed.

“I got really sick, like deathly sick, the worst pain of my life!” he didn’t have to lie there now that he remembered some of it he really knew what pain could do.

“Stop being a baby, it was probably just a fever”, Wilbur brushed it off, “you got to miss like two months of school, and midterms.” 

Eret set his hand on his shoulder comfortingly “i’m sure if it knocked him m.i.a for a month it was bad, but you didn’t miss much except a hilarious rapid switching episode that attacked Wilbur last week.”  
Wilbur flushed deep red. “Guys-”

“Oou Tell me more.” 

“Oh it was hilarious, Tommy switched in halfway through, and we kept calling him a child so he got real pissed and tried to fight Quakity, to which Techno, we found out Blades actual name, switched in and asked what was going on. Quality told him that Tommy was trying to fight him and that Techno saved his life and Techno was like ``who does this small Latino man think he is and kicked big Qs ass.” Eret had to pause to fend off Wilburs attack and wait for Fundy to stop laughing, “Then Wilbur was back for like ten seconds then Phil was there, he saw Quakity on the ground hurt and immediately was like apologising and helping him up and stuff then Tommy was back and he punched Quakity and Wilbur came back and that's when all the funny stuff ended.” 

For a few very light headed minutes they just laughed and cried and hugged and were happy, Fundy was basking in his friends presence. 

Pack.

He felt his mood take a nosedive, apparently it was a gene trait for your instincts to be personified as a voice in their head. His was needy and protective and so very hard to ignore.

“Fundy come on we gotta go meet the rest of L’manberg!” Wilbur (who was like three inches taller than the last time they saw each other) tugged on his sleeve and led him behind the school where the rest of his friends were waiting.

“The furry is back!” Quakity shouted, stopping his performance on the flagpole. It was always annoying but it just had a different sting now that he was actually half fox.

“I’m not a furry!” Fundy said immediately, running to Niki and squishing her. She awkwardly patted his back.

“Um, glad you’re back furry but I’m not Nikita, sorry.” he let go and apologised.

He spent the rest of the morning listening to everyone's stories, he apparently missed a war and election, which was sad but he couldn’t do anything about it. Quakity spent ten minutes ranting about a kid named George who slept through something and ruined everything, halfway through he switched out though, he braced himself the last switch he encountered didn’t go so well.

“Oh hey guys.” he turned around until his eyes met his, “Is this the transgender furry that's half salmon?” 

Fundy very slowly turned to Wilbur who was laughing his ass off.

“Did you tell Big Qs soulmate that I was your transgender furry son, also am I hearing that you admitted you fucked a salmon?”

“She was very lovely, her name was Sally.” Wilbur said dramatically leaning on Minxs shoulder with a bad love struck expression.

“Does this have something to do with your crush on my mother? Because i’m pretty sure that her name happens to be Sally as well.” 

“Woah woah woah, it was a joke! No one really told me that I just picked it up in conversations!” Quakitys soulmate interrupted, “Hi I’m Karl Jacobs and i’m Quakitys other soulmate.” He extended his hand for a handshake which he took begrudgingly. 

“I’m Fundy.”

DangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDangerDanger

His instincts literally screamed his head he didn’t know what was dangerous but at this point the voice had taken over and was pushing Quakity and Eret away from the flagpole. A loud crash sounded behind him, and he could hear (painfully well) screams. 

Protect pack, good. Good fox good to pack.

He almost blushed at the words, it wasn’t the first time the voice addressed him directly but ‘good fox’?!?!

His mind was pulled back to the present, Eret was groaning and cradling where his head hit the ground. Fundy was all to aware of how his ears were on full deploy and how puffed up his tail was, he took the moment of confusion and worry to find his hat and slam it on his head.

“Eret? Karl? Are you guys ok?’ he asked getting off of Eret and detaching his arm from Karls waist.

“I think we’re fine.” Was the pained response, of course that would hurt but better that than a whole ass flagpole.”

“Dude! You like saved my life! If my marriage with Sapnap falls apart I’m moving in with you.”

“What happened?” Jack budded in. 

“Fundy just saved Karls and Erets lives!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AW YA it's bullshit time
> 
> ~Quillz
> 
> ~+THE HALL OF CHILDREN+~  
> Rei (Arterra)


	4. Fundy gets pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy gets interrogated (not really)

“How did you know it was going to fall?”

He felt his ears flick nervously in his hat.

“I saw the top move and just was scared it was gonna fall, it was a coincidence that it actually did.” It was a lame excuse but it seemed to satisfy them. For now.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eret had taken him to his house after school (he was still ecstatic about social interaction)

Pack. Pack help, pack protect, pack good.

His instincts also adopted Eret into his pack apparently.

“Dad Fundy is here! We’ll be in my room.” he yelled into the kitchen.

On the way to Erets room they popped into his younger brother, Tubbo’s, room to bother him. Almost immediately after closing the door Eret was on him, grabbing for his cap, which he got being much taller and stronger.

“What the hell dude give it back!” He shouted trying to cover his ears with his hands while also getting his hat back.

“I knew it! Today when you saved me I saw something on your head before you shoved your stupid hat on.” Eret laughed at him when he tried to pick his hat up with his elbows, “what are you hiding Fundy? You aren’t just self conscious about the sides of your head specifically, right?”

He tried to fight the growl coming up his throat but failed.

“Give it back Eret.”

“Did you just growl at me? You really are a furry.” Eret manhandled Fundy to the floor grabbing his wrists and prying them away from his head. The hold on his wrists loosened but he didn’t dare move.

“E-Eret I can explain you see I um-” He was cut off by Eret reaching to touch his ears, he stiffened but involuntarily relaxed when he started to pet his ears, it was weird but pleasant. The only one to touch his ears was his mother when she was checking for cuts or more bleeding so this was definitely a new experience. He let out a content sigh and leaned into Erets soft scratching, it was heavenly.

Eret didn’t stop even when he started purring and butting his head against Erets hands.

Mate?

And he snapped out of his trance-like state, grabbing Erets wrists and pushing them away ignoring the voice screaming at him not to, to let Eret continue. He couldn’t ignore the way he flinched when Eret tried to break out of his hold.

“Fuck Fundy I’m sorry I got carried away I didn’t know you were just being so cute and I mean like shit, I should have asked first. Consent at all but you looked like you enjoyed it I am really sorry. What happened by the way? Is this why you were out for a month? Getting fox ears-”

“Eret you can’t tell anyone, if i’m going to tell you. And it's fine, I just am also getting used to it. It's embarrassing. “ 

Eret stopped his rambling and nodded slowly. they got off the floor to sit on his bed. Fundy took a deep breath and set the black and gold hat in his lap, he felt strangely safe.

“Eret, I trust you very much and I would like to tell you some things about me that are not normal.”

Eret put his hand on his shoulder in silent comfort.

“When I passed out at school, that was the start of my culscat, my second puberty if you will. My instincts got much stronger and harder to ignore and more obviously, I have fox ears and a tail. They’re still developing and are about a third of the size they will be in a few weeks. So after the whole very bloody ears and tail thing was over my instincts were personified into a voice in my head that sometimes takes over my body, like when i saved you and Karl today, that was my good ol friend fox instincts.” he was on the verge of crying at this point. He didn’t like how he was, and he didn’t want this stupid gene.

“Can I see your tail? I’m sorry if it's personal or something.” 

He sighed and untucked his tail, to which it went about it;s sentient business at being finally free. “My new limbs, especially my tail, have a mind of their own so don’t blame me for anything they do.”

“Was it your instincts that were doing that stuff when I was playing with your ears?” 

“As much as I want to say yes, I can’t. Please don’t think I'm weird, it just fek good.” he hid his red face in his hands while Eret laughed.

“I don’t think anything you do is weird.”

Mate likes you, court mate. 

“Fundy? You kinda zoned out for a second.” Eret said and he noticed the hand waving in front of his face and the one on his tail, sending a jolt up his spine.

“Ya sorry voice in my head.”

“What did they say?”

Fundy considered telling him the truth but quickly disregarded the possibility. “Nothing important”

“Oh I’ve been meaning to ask, does that mean the ‘nest’ I saw one time at your place was actually a nest? Why do you do that?” Fundy blinked, sighed and prepared to be humiliated.

“I don’t really know it just was a reflex, like flight or fight. When I got home from a bad day I'd build a nest with my family's clothes and blankets, anything with their scent on them really. It would make me feel safe and loved and it's warm and comfortable. Speaking of that, don’t judge me but can I still like a shirt or hoodie from you?”

Eret looked very flustered for a moment which in turn made him flustered, before grabbing a hoodie from his closet and handing it to Fundy watching him very close.

Fundy couldn’t stop his instincts taking over and sniffing and scenting (He didn’t even know what that meant, but it felt right) the hoodie. 

He was rudely interrupted by very contagious laughter from a now very hissed at Eret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> ~Quillz
> 
> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	5. ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quakity gets frustrated and Fungi and garret have a moment

When he got home he solemnly told his mother that Eret found out and endured an hour long lecture with many ‘on the first day?!?!’s’ and ‘we told you to be careful’s’ but they weren’t overly mad since they trusted Eret, but they still told him that there were people out there that wanted to hurt him.

It was now his third week going to school, and according to his mother, his fox limbs were now fully grown and ten times harder to hide, like his tail was the length of his torso and half the width and it moved on its own, he had to upgrade to a heavy leather jacket to weigh it down. And his ears? He had to flatten them against his head, which through practice made his ears obey his command almost all the time, but sometimes they stand up and push his hat up or off his head.

His friends found the guy who pushed the pole over and beat him to a pulp, or that's what they claimed he knew that they wimped out and then Tommy switched in and challenged the guy, then got beat up, much to Wilburs disdain.

“I’m just saying, all we have to do is stress you out and we could finally meet your soulmate!” Quality was once again trying to convince Jack to let them meet the famous Eli, his soulmate.

“Eli is like, twelve you guys will scare them.” Jack said, waving Quakity off.

Quakity continued to annoy Jack while the rest of them just chilled and watched but of course when Quakity jumped on his back and they both fell to the ground Jack sat up dazed and looking very scared.

“Quakity you gotta be nice to mr. Jack Manifold, if he doesn’t want us to overwhelm his soulmate then drop it, your being a flatty patty.” he jumped in before Jack could beat Quakity like an egg.

“Stop calling me that i’m not flat and Jack should man up, he’s met all of our soulmates except Erets and yours, why can’t we meet his?” Quakity whined.

“You know full well why you haven’t met mine or Fundys soulmates, this is why he doesn’t want you to meet Eli!” Eret said standing up to menacingly stand over Quakity.

“Oh ya almost forgot, you’re so lonely that even god decided you shouldn’t have a soulmate. Well cry me a river Eret you don’t get a say in this if you have no soulmate of your own.” Fundy felt tears escape his eyes. Was that really what Quakity thought?

Comfort mate Fundy, your mate is sad.

Oh damn the voice knew his name, and grammar, out of nowhere.

My name is Ace and of course I do. I know I was a bit incoherent but I was thrown into a new host and your emotions were so extreme I was sent into overdrive, but I'm back with an actual name and personality. Now comfort him.

“Quakity your causing more harm than good, stop.”, he turned to Eret,” I'm sure in an hour he will regret it. He's frustrated and angry and being a douche so everyone take a chill pill.” 

“Guys, Jack switched.” Wilbur said from where he was helping Jack up, Eli was semi hiding behind him.

Oh shit.

Heads snapped to Wilbur and Eli which in turn made Eli jump and hide behind Wilbur again.

“Oh… ah i’m really sorry Eli I didn’t mean to scare you, I just wanted to meet you.

Fundy tore his gaze away to stare at his feet and really process what Quakity said.

You’re crying. 

He was. Eret sat him down against a wall a little away from the others.

“Are you ok?”

“I don’t know.”

“I’m here for you, Fundy”

“I’m sorry, it wasn’t even directed at me, but it’s just everyone else gets someone who they can rely on and will love them through everything, and I get a month of pain and a life of fear and secrecy.” he waved his hand around in wild gestures to help convey his feelings, but it just made him feel more dramatic.

“I’ll be your soulmate.” 

OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! 

He was frozen staring straight ahead with burning cheeks (and ignoring Aces shouts of victory) for a while. When he turned his head Eret was studying him with pink cheeks.

“Eret, you are such a dork I can’t believe you.” He must have said something right because they were falling into easy laughter.

“Is that a yes furry”

yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes

He pulled Eret down by his jacket, and promptly smashed their lips together in a mess of emotion, to which Eret laughed so much they had to pull back.

“No take backsies.” He whispered in Fundys ear when he pulled him into a bear hug.

My judgement is never wrong.

You basically made me do that y’know?

Well I can feel your emotions and I know how deep your affection runs, but fair warning I’m not letting you get official before you give him a courting gift he accepts.

You can’t control me that much.

Try me.

“Fundy?”

He looked up into worried looking sunglasses.

“Uh ya Ace was just bothering me.”

“Ace?”

“My fox instincts have a name apparently.”

They sat in each other's presence. Eret occasionally running his hand over his sore tails outline. He looked up into the dark voids that covered Erets soul.

“Does this mean I can see what's under the sunglasses?”

“Maybe in a dramatic moment of love or sacrifice.”

“Oh well I better up my game.”

:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quakity got really mean but trust me he's not a bad guy just very stubborn and y'know trust issues
> 
> ~Quillz
> 
> :)


	6. Oops pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I- Um- I didn't mean for this to get so sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah?
> 
> ~Quillz
> 
> I got sent fanart the other day. legit cried, I love you guys.
> 
> if you make fanart, please link me it!

Over the next few months Fundy grew more accustomed to his now fully grown limbs, and Eret being a reliable person to make up an excuse when he had some hybrid related issue. 

It was the last month of school and L’manberg was chilling at his house. They had ordered pizza and his parents agreed to let them watch horror movies until one of them cried or passed out. 

Niki and Jack were sharing the love seat and Eret Fundy and Wilbur, in that order, were squished on a small sofa with Quakity laying on the ground. They would be huddled up in lots of blankets but his nest still homed most of them, so each chair got one and Quakity got one to himself (lucky bastard) 

At the moment they were eating dinner (junk food) and laughing (choking) but it was not too long before they started putting the food away in favour of watching the horror movies they rented. 

He wasn’t a big fan of horror movies but it was the majority rule on what they watch, and his friends are masochists.

The problem with that arose when the jump scares started up and his tail was having a seizure against his clothes, which wasn’t the biggest problem, that would be that Ace had no idea that he wasn’t experiencing these things, the actors were.

Run run run run run.

It was constant panic that was starting to let Ace take over, and he couldn’t get up because there was a very real chance that someone would see his writhing tail through his hoodie, hes surprised no one had mentioned the fact that his hat was basically floating (god damn huge ears)

Leave, run, just please get away Fundy.

I’m not in danger.

Well logically I know that but if you don't leave soon I’m taking over

My friends might find out, it's dangerous.

Just then while he wasn’t paying attention to the movie, the perfect time for the universe to despise him, the psycho murderer popped up and the main character screeched, then he screeched a very nonhuman sound, and put his hands up to cover his ears. Which knocked his hat off. It was pure panic until he jumped up, cursed the movie very loudly and locked himself in the bathroom.

Pack won’t hurt you

You don’t know that. I doubt that humans fit into packs well.

Pack will not hurt you.

Ace please, they hurt me all the time, who's to say they won’t now.

Petty bickering is not hurting, you can trust them, I’ve already made them our pack, they will be affected by your pheromones. They will act as a very disorganized pack.

He blinked, it made him feel better, he knew Ace was a part of him and had no ill intent, but there is a reason humans don’t have fox instincts.

“Fundy, are you ok in there?” he heard Wilbur call from outside the bathroom.

“Y-yeah i’m just spooked i’ll be out in a second, tell Eret I need him real quick.” he shouted back, he would just ask Eret to grab his hat and pretend like nothing happened.

“Fundy can you let me in?” 

“Do you have my hat?” he said as he opened the door slightly for Eret to slip in.

“Ya, but they saw. They don’t know what it is but they know something is up, and someone is probably listening through the door right now.” 

“No no no, no one is here, continue spilling your guts!” A muffled Quakity said from outside and was shushed by what he assumed was Wilbur.

“Well if I don’t tell them they’ll just try and sneak around to find out, but if I do… well you know the risk Eret.” Eret looked about as conflicted as he felt.

“It's up to you, i know the dangers, but you can trust them, we’ve been friends since year three.”

“Very trustworthy!” Quakity, once again followed with sounds of shushing.

Trust. You have to give to get.

Since when are you a Facebook inspirational quote?

Trust.

“Fine, but you gotta help me.”

Eret smiled.

“Deal.”

He snatched his cap back, took a deep breath and let Eret lead him out of the bathroom. Crouched by the door was Wilbur and Quakity with Niki and Jack looking from the love-seat. Quakity fell over backwards scrambling to stand up but jumped up and turned red.

“So what do you wanna tell us?” Wilbur asked.

“Let's sit down please.”

They all filed back into the living room and he was once again squished in between Wilbur and Eret, who was squeezing his hand reassuringly.

“Ok first i wanna know what you guys think I’m going to tell you.”

“Oh me first!” Quakity, ”since we always say you’re a furry I thought you accidentally glued cat ears or something to your head and you don’t want to cut your hair so you wear that hat to hide it.” 

Fundy glanced at Eret before bursting into laughter.

“That's a good guess but I gotta say no.”

“Oh did you get really self conscious about your grey streaks? We don’t care y’know”

“Wilbur I got over that” mostly.

“Ok I think that's all, do you want me to tell them? Or do you wanna give it a go?” Eret asked him.

“You know what, I’m going to lock myself in the bathroom for five minutes then I’ll come back, no cap, you gotta explain.” (the author is lazy guys)

“You gotta answer questions when you come back, and i’m gonna tell them about your nest.”

He flipped Eret the bird before once again disappearing into the bathroom.

He was all too aware of the muffled voices coming from the living room. His ears swiveling towards the sound. He took care untucking his tail and watching it flick back and forth nervously. 

He hated this, he wasn’t normal. He studied his red, grey tipped ears, willing them to lay flat, to do something to conceal themselves. He felt the tears build up in his eyes and spill over his cheeks. He knew that his friends would probably accept him, but telling them held an element of accepting that part of him, accepting that he would have to deal with the limbs and the heightened senses and the instincts and the secrets and he would have to deal with the knowledge that he would never be ‘human’ in the eyes of his friends from today forward.

He heard a knock on the door.

“Hey, Eret told us what he knows. You can come out when you're ready. We love you Fundy. Nothing can change that.”

He wiped his eyes and splashed cold water on his cheeks.

“Thank you Niki.”

He opened the door, she didn’t do as much as glance at his ears. She offered her hand, which he took, and led him back to the living room.

It was suffocatingly quiet and his ears were almost flat against his head with nerves. Heads turned towards him and he shuffled a bit. They didn’t have the same self control as Niki; all eyes were on his almost hidden ears or his swishing tail.

“That's so cool!” Quakity spoke up first,”can you hear better?”

He blinked and let Niki push him to the sofa to sit down.

“Uh, ya. It's annoying really, except when you guys whisper to each other, I know all the secrets you guys try to be quiet about.”

That earned a few shouts of protest, which led them into easy laughter. He should have known the idiots that make up L’manberg wouldn’t bat an eye. He was stupid to think anything else.

Told you, your pack sticks with you.

Am I like the alpha or something? Laughter echoed through his head.

You are a middle man, Wilbur is the alpha. I don’t know how he has that kind of presence not being a hybrid, but he leads you.

Fair enough.

“Fungi, this is an important question don’t ignore me!” 

He snapped back at the sound of Wilbur whining.

“Sorry, Ace was being a know it all.”

I was not!

Wilbur looked confused.

“Ace? Are you hallucinating as well?”

His head snapped towards Eret.

“They told me you told them all you know!” he hissed at him, he wasn’t that angry but a chance to be mean to his friends is a chance he will take. Eret put his hands up in surrender.

“I forgot about that, I don’t have a voice in my head that tells me what to do.”

“Fundy, are you possessed?” Wilbur again.

“No! My instincts are personified as a voice in my head, and mine has a name, Ace. he basically just annoys me and tells me if there's danger or if someone is lying. And sometimes he makes me do stupid things.” he waved his hands around, ignoring Aces shouts of protest.

“You can tell if we’re in danger?” Jack scooted closer.

“I mean ya, though sometimes I ignore it and Ace takes over to get rid of it, like that time with the flagpole! That was Ace, he was spouting about you guys being in danger, but I ignored him and bam problem averted.”

Quakity jumped up, “Can I touch your ears?” 

He felt said ears flick.

Say yes.

Why?

Pack bonding, it's a sign of trust.

“Sure I guess, but if I tell you to stop you stop.”

Two extra people move towards him.

“Call dibs on his tail!” Eret yelled before burying his hands in his puffed out tail.

“Eret! What the fuck? You are supposed to be-”

He was cut off by both of his ears being caught by separate hands.

“They're so soft!”

His eyes fluttered shut against his will, if he could change one thing it would be how easily he could be subdued by touching his ears or tail.

“Yup, they feel like cloud hair.”

He would’ve told Eret off, but his muscles refused to move. It was warm and comfortable, and it felt good his body reasoned with him. He kindly told his body it doesn't get an opinion. His body, being stupid, ignored him.

“Oh here, let me show you something.”

The hands on his ears lifted away, he just barely caught a needy whine trying to escape his throat.

“Eret I swear to god if you show them I will murder you.” the words were slow and had little bite to them.

“Don’t worry Fundy, we both know you like it.”

Eret started carding his long fingers through the hair on his ears. He went limp almost falling off the sofa and suddenly leaning heavily on Eret and Wilbur.

A low rumbling started, slowly getting louder. The vibrations felt heavenly, like everything he had to worry about disappearing.

“Oh my god, is he purring?!?!?!” He heard Quakity squeal. He whined high pitched and tried to hide his face.

“That, my friends, is the second most embarrassing thing I know about Fundy.”

He pulled his head away, causing his ears to get pulled a bit, but it wasn’t worth the humiliation.

He put his hands over his ears protectively.

“You are the worst, that is involuntary, bitch.”

Eret just laughed in his face. Soon joined by everyone but a pouting Fundy.

“What's the most embarrassing thing you know about Fundy?” Wilbur asked, both him and Eret sending him a sly smirk.

“Well why don’t we take a trip to Fundy’s room and find out why we don’t have blankets.” he flushed deep red.

“Eret please, you said you were gonna tell them when I wasn’t here!”

“I never said anything about you being here or not. Now onward, to the bedroom.”

He pushed his way in front of the group and stood in front of his door.

“Eret, if you show them I’m taking your entire closet to compensate for the stress.”

“You know I could tell them about the incident instead.” 

He could feel the victorious smirk burn on his skin as he moved away from the door.

They filed in.

“Wow, Fundy has a pile of blankets and clothes, how is that embarrassing?” Wilbur asked, sounding weirdly disappointed.

“This is Fundy’s nest, it's a fox thing apparently. The thing that's embarrassing is that he needs the scents of close friends and family for the full effect.”

His friends stared expectantly at Eret.

“He has two of Wilbur's toques, and one of his shirts, Quakitys spare Adidas sweater and toque, Nikis baggy shirt sweater thing, and cardigan, one of Jack's hoodies and three of mine, plus my extra bed sheets.”  
They all turned to look at him and his beet red face.

“I’m sorry, I won’t take anything else!” 

Quakity walked over to the pile and studied it for a moment before reaching into it.

“I’ve been looking for that damn sweater, it's my brand!”

He felt his heart fall to his feet, to take your scent out of a nest is telling the owner you don’t care about them. It wasn’t Quakitys fault, it wasn’t anyone's. Tears built up in his eyes either way. He felt Ace's mood drop, to him it would mean Quakity wanted nothing to do with them, to him Quakity wanted out of his pack.

A choked sob escaped his throat, and those who were watching Quakity dig around, ruin, his nest were now watching him stumbled back and slide down the wall, hands over his mouth.

“Fundy! What's wrong?”

He whipped his head around when Wilbur tried to approach.

“Shit.” As soon as he realised, Eret was tugging Quakity away from the pile, it wasn’t his nest anymore, it wasn’t safe.

“What? What's wrong? Fundy?” Quakity also tried to approach him, quivering form but was stopped by a flinch and a hand on his shoulder.

“Quakity, the nest represents the bonds between friends and family. By expressing that you want something with your scent out of his nest, you make it seem like you don’t care. Like you don’t want to be anywhere near him. You basically just told him you were lying about wanting to be his friend the whole time.” The faces turned from worried to scared.

“You know I didn’t mean that, right?” Quakity said to him. He nodded shakily, “see it's fine. He knows I want to be his friend.”

“He knows that, but every part of him that isn’t human, which is a lot, thinks otherwise.”  
“I-its ok, you didn’t know.” he spoke up, it was nothing more than a shaky whisper.

“Fundy, dude what can I do to fix it.” 

Fundy gathered himself enough to stop crying.

“There's nothing you can do, you can’t take something like that back.” he started to push the broken nest into a corner, and started going through everything. It probably looked weird but Ace would be devastated until he gets his nest back in order, “I’m sorry, I’ll try to fix it. I’m so sorry, this is my fault, I shouldn’t have taken your things. You just kinda removed yourself from my pack, but I can fix it. It's fine.” at that point he was crying again, sorting everything into two piles, things he could keep in his nest and things he couldn’t. It broke his heart how many of his friends' things ended up as not usable. He wasn’t sure if he could ask for their clothes.

He was losing his safety net.

He was breaking his heart, for the sake of his friends.

It's fine. He can fix it.


	7. happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fungi gets happy juice

Eret told Niki to get everyone out of the house for a bit. Now it was only a still crying Fundy, Eret and a stubborn Wilbur.

“What are you doing with your nest?” Eret asked softly sitting beside him. Fundy ignored him.

“Please talk to us.” Wilbur sat on his other side.

“I have to go through everything..” He sadly set down Wilbur's shirt into the pile he couldn’t use.

“Why?” Wilbur started folding the unusable piles contents, he let him.

“I-I don’t know… I’ve never had to destroy my nest, this is as new to you as it is to me.” He brought up a torque he didn’t recognise to his nose and sniffed it, recoiling when it had strong traces of Quakity on it and throwing into the unusable pile.

“What are the piles? Our clothes and your stuff?” he winced at the reminder that almost all his friends' scents would disappear from his nest.

“From what I can tell with Ace M.i.a. It’s what I can reuse and what I can’t.” He paused at a blanket that had been in his nest since the beginning but he couldn’t use, “Quakity’s scent isn’t safe anymore. Most of your guy's stuff has traces of his scent, I can’t use it.” 

Tears were running silently down his face.

“Do you need more of my stuff?” Wilbur asked, finishing up folding everything in the pile in front of him. He felt his ears rise slightly and the tears stopped.

“I can have more of your stuff? Really?” 

Wilbur laughed, “If it helps you I don’t really care.”

“Thank you.” he went back to sorting the last few items.

“So what now?” Wilbur asked when everything was sorted.

“Well, Ace wants to build a nest but I can hold him off if you guys wanna do something.” He studied the small pile of fabric he had to work with.

“You go ahead, do what you do.” Eret said.

He smiled at him, “Ace will probably take over, so be nice and ignore absolutely everything he says about me.”

He started rearranging the fabric pile until he felt Ace pull for control, he let him take over. For a few minutes Ace just made weird sounds and went about building the nest but as soon as the nest was satisfactory he turned to his friends who were sitting on his bed chatting quietly.

“Alpha, hoodie please,” he said simply, apparently it was harder for him to communicate in English, so he spoke a bit weird. He felt phantom embarrassment from when Wilbur would inevitably tease him about being a leader or something.

Eret and Wilbur looked between each other and then Wilbur spoke, “Me?”

“Yes.”

Wilbur shrugged off his jumper and handed it to Ace.

“Why did you call me Alpha?”

“You are Alpha, pack leader, the boss. Though it seems to make Fundy distressed whenever I bring it up.” He would’ve flushed in embarrassment if he had access to a physical body.

Wilbur smirked at Eret.

“I’m the Alpha male!” he playfully hit Eret in the shoulder, “Does that mean Fundy has to listen to me?”

Don’t say anything please!

If you don’t have to listen to me I don’t have to listen to you.

“Well technically, I try to tell him but he always goes on about his pride and your ego. Should it please you I can try harder, it’s more complicated because you aren’t a hybrid from what I can see.” 

NOOOOOOO, PLEASE DUDE NO.

“Shut up.” Ace murmured under his breath.

“What? We weren’t speaking.” Wilbur tilted his head to the side a bit.

“Sorry, not you, Fundy is having a breakdown and screaming at me.” Ace curled up in the nest, propping his head on his crossed arms and staring at the two on the bed.

“Is he okay?” Eret stood, worry clear in his stance.

Tell him I’m okay, I just didn’t want Wilbur's ego to grow.

“He says he is, just didn’t want Wilbur's ego to grow.” 

Eret sat back down with a sigh that wouldn’t be audible over Wilbur's victory shouts without his amazing hearing.

Simp.

What the fuck? How do you know what that is?

I don’t know what it means but you are one.

You’re a dumbass.

I’m sure your friends would know what it means.

Ace pleas-

“What is a simp? I’ve been calling Fundy one because from what I understand it's as if saying someone is courting a potential mate and not available.”

There was deafening silence for a few seconds.

“Who is Fundy’s potential mate? And ya basically it means someone is in love with someone.” Eret's gaze seemed to go right through Ace to where he was residing in the back of consciousness. 

“You, he did tell you he was courting you right? I thought you guys kissing was confirmation?”

Wilbur bursted into laughter when he saw Erets face gain an abnormal amount of bright red pigment. 

“You and Fundy kissed? Are you dating?” Wilbur got out between loud laughter.

“I-I uh- wait” Eret sputtered uselessly.

Ok that's it give me back control.

Your friends are weird anyway.

He had control of his body suddenly, his muscles tensed and then untensed sporadically for a few seconds.

“Ignore whatever Ace said, please.” was the first thing to come out of his mouth.

They both turned towards him, “Oh are you back?” Wilbur smirked at him.

“Yup and you, good sir, are leaving.” he pushed Wilbur out of his bedroom while Eret laughed his ass off.

He tried to sit beside Eret but ended up collapsing halfway on from laughter.

“Are we dating?” He asked suddenly stunning Eret out of the slowing flow of chuckles.

They sat staring at each other for what seemed like ten minutes.

Eret shifted a bit, “I mean I would love to be your boyfriend but it’s your decision.” He laughed nervously a bit at the end.

“Wow you are such a dork! I’m your boyfriend now.” He tugged himself to a normal sitting position on the bed beside Eret.

“I’m your dork now.” Eret leaned down a bit and he met him halfway to touch their lips together. He tangled his hands in Erets hair and he felt Eret wrap his arms his lanky arms around his waist.

They pulled away to breathe and he let his hands wander to where the infamous sunglasses he wore rested on his ears. He looked into the void of the lenses and he felt Eret give a small nod. He slowly pulled them down and off Erets face only to see his eyes scrunched shut.

“You have to open your eyes dummy.” He laughed lowly.

“You are gonna judge me.” 

“I have cat ears Eret it doesn’t get weirder than that.”

Eret slowly started to open his eyes and instead of a weird colour like he expected he found pure white glowing eyes.

“Whoa….” he whispered absentmindedly.

Eret laughed and pushed their foreheads together.

“I can’t believe I fell for a furry.”

“I am not a furry!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes Fundy's interlude! I might put another part if you guys want me to but other than that this is it :)
> 
> ~Quillz

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to give a warm welcome to those who came from don't look in the mirror and those who haven't. thank you for reading either way.
> 
> ~Quillz
> 
> This feels empty without the hall of children so i'm putting this here


End file.
